Household Accident
by Auntie Theo
Summary: Kate has a broken leg and Gibbs has a black eye...how did that happen Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

When I step off the elevator I'm thankful to see that no one is here yet, even though I'd seen Gibbs' car in the lot. I, as gracefully as possible, swing myself between my crutches to my desk. I don't need Tony to ask how I did it, 'cause I'm sure as hell not going to tell him the truth.

Shortly after I hide my crutches behind my desk Tony steps off the elevator.

"Morning Kate, how was your weekend?"

"Ok."

"Just Ok? We were off all weekend and didn't get called in."

"Tony, I've had better weekends and let's leave it at that."

The elevator opens again.

"Hey guys, you seen Gibbs yet?" Abby asks.

"No why?" Tony asks. See, I already know what happened as I was the one who caused it.

"He's got the gnarly black eye. And no one knows how he got it." I'm trying to look as if I don't care.

"Maybe he took a header in to his boat?" ever inquisitive Tony asks.

"Abby, don't you have something to do?" a gruff voice stopped her answer.

"Yeah." Abby makes a break for the nearest exit.

"Boss, what happened?"

"Tony if I wanted you to know I would have told you. Kate, Ducky wants to check your leg." Gibbs sits at his desk to read the memos that were left over from the weekend.

"Kate, what's wrong with your leg?"

"I'm referring to it as a household accident, if you don't like the explanation too bad, so sad." I hobble towards the elevator.

* * *

As I exit the elevator, from my visit with Ducky, I see, except for Abby sitting on my desk, an empty bullpen.

"Hey Kate, how'd you break your leg?"

"Household accident."

"Come on Kate you have to share. How'd Gibbs get his black eye?"

"I don't know; you'd have to ask him." I'm playing the dumb card, because no one knows what happened this weekend.

"Kate, I know."

"Know what, Abbs?"

"I stopped by to visit on Sunday. I heard Gibbs through the door."

Gibbs is going to kill me, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul, not a soul Abby. And no specific details."

"Kate I need details. Details are my life." I give her look that says I won't tell her, "Fine, I promise Kate."

"We fell out of bed. And that's all I'm saying."

She's laughing. I, however, don't think it's that funny, well maybe it is a little funny.

"Nice, black eye Gibbs," she said on her way to the elevator as he was stepping off and whispered, "I'll get you a side rail for Christmas."

"Kate." He growled.

I just give him a little wave.


	2. Recounting the Events

Thank you to everyone who sent suggestions about movies titles...even though I only went with 1 instead of 2 and those who know what Gibbs drinks in the basement. Also thanks to Betty Lou, who betaed even though she's a tate fan. (phuky thucky, man!) She loves me...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

:The Recounting of Events:

Well, it wasn't so much of falling out of bed as he dropped me. Well, not really dropped as tripped over his boat and let go of me in trying to reclaim his balance. I just figure telling people we fell out of bed was better than telling them we're a couple of klutzes.

:Friday Night:

We are currently lying on his basement floor next to his boat in a tangle of arms and legs.

After work we stopped for Chinese take-out, a couple of videos, and then came back to his house. We're off this weekend, provided we don't get assigned a case.

We consumed dinner while watching _Shane_. It was still early and Gibbs was a little restless so he went down to work on his boat. I left him alone for about an hour…that was about all I could tolerate of mindless Friday night TV. I went up to his bedroom, replacing my clothes with one of his suit coats. Hey, he gets stress relief from working on his boat and I have to get mine from somewhere else.

Dressed in only the suit coat, which covers just barely enough not to show everything, I walk in to the basement. His back is turned to me as he takes a sip of bourbon from his mug.

"You want to start your pick now?" He asked still facing his work bench; I think he's looking for more sandpaper.

"I think, I'll save it for tomorrow. There's something else I'd rather be doing right now." I'm leaning against the rail at the bottom on the stairs.

"And what would you rather-." He stops as he finally turns to face me, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Well, we haven't done it down here yet." He states as he pulls me towards his work bench.

I don't know what happened, but within a minute we were both naked with me on the work bench. He must not have liked this very much, because he wraps my legs tighter around his waist and picks me up one hand under my bare ass and one on my back. I'm not paying attention to my surroundings, because of the way he's kissing me. I have to ware his clothes more often. He must have walked us toward the boat, because the next thing I knew I was clinging to him and he was trying to grab one of the braces of the boat.

In an attempt to not get myself killed, I unwrap my legs from him. Only to whack one on the boat or something in that direction and lose what little balance I had, with the force of Gibbs moving forward, and land on my ass. It seems that he had left his wood plane sitting on one of the braces for the boat, because it just fell and landed on my leg. If only it could have, you know, fallen on one of the many flat sides, but it landed on the one of its many sharp edges. On top of that, Gibbs just landed on the same leg before hitting his head on my boney hip.

:The Out Come:

After straitening ourselves out, we discovered that he had a nice start of a black eye and my leg was throbbing. After figuring out that it hurt to out pressureon it, ended up in the E.R. only to find out that I had a hairline fracture and will be on desk duty for at least the next 6 weeks. Oh, and I also got some pain meds.


	3. The Christmas Present

**The Part where Tony Gets Hurt**

:::The Next Day:::

"Honest Ducky, they fell out of bed."

"I never would have guessed that Caitlyn would go for our Jethro. But that is funny. What do you have planned my dear?" He asks as my image flickers across the plasma in autopsy.

"Nothing, Kate's already in enough trouble. Gibbs came off the elevator just as she finished telling me. I told him that I was going to get him a bed rail for Christmas."

"Abigail, you are too much some days. I should get back to our poor fellow over here."

"Sure Duck." I flick the monitor off

"Hey Abby!"

"Tony, whatcha got?"

"Nothin' I just wanted to see if you wanted to ride along to get Kate and then stop by Gibbs' to get the boss man's cell phone."

"No, but do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"Well," I pull up my notepad on my computer and type it out; we never know when Gibbs will show up. When I'm done I state, "And it's a surprise you can't tell him or Kate so you have to do it first."

"Why not Kate?"

"Cause she'll think its mean and tell Gibbs."

"OK, here are my spare keys. Their right in the living room; if you can't figure out how they go, the directions are on the kitchen table. Oh, and only take 2 of them. Slip the keys under the door when you're done."

A half an hour later my phone rings.

"Yeah…did you," I pause Gibbs is standing over my shoulder, "get Kate? Gibbs is wondering where you are. Ok well I'll tell--"

"DiNozzo why are you not here?...Fine, get her and get your ass back." He slams the phone down. "Next time he gets a time limit."

"How can I help you today, Gibbs?"

"Duck said he send you some rock or something for the body."

"Yup, I'm testing it now should be done with in the hour."

"Call me."

"Always."

As I step off the elevator Tony nods to me. Yay! This going to be great.

"Kate you need me to stop by your place and walk Toni?" I ask.

"No, but thanks for asking. Toni is visiting Grandma until I'm out of this damn cast." She all but shouts the end of her sentence.

Tony is at his desk snickering behind his computer. I think he figured out where the other 2 bed rails were going.

"Abs, why don't you take Kate home."

No, no. no, that's going to ruin everything. I was going to take Toni out and then install them. Now I'm going to have to get gloves and do it, 'cause Tony is going to blame me and I'll deny it. Tony will want to finger print 'cause that's the only way to find out who did it.

"Gibbs, no," Yay Kate, "I've only been here ½ a day. It's bad enough that I can't do field work till I get my walking cast."

"Fine, you get another hour then Tony takes you." Yay Gibbs.

"Have a good night everyone." I rush out because I live 20 minutes from work and 15 minutes from Kate so I have a very small window to compete this.

Tony unlocks my door for me and help me inside.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Tony should be this sweet all the time.

"No I think I'm good. I'm just going to order out for dinner so. Thanks for your help today, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kate. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, hey, do you need me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, I'll take a cab in I want to finish all the stuff that Gibbs didn't let me."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Thank you, time to take pain killers. I hobble towards my bedroom. What the hell is that?

"OMG! ABBY! I can't believe she actually went out and got bed rails." I say out loud.

When I finally make it to my bed instead of reaching for my pain killers I reach for the phone.

"Gibbs."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey me, how you doing?"

"I'm ok, but I had a present when I got home."

"What kind of present?"

"The kind that prevent repeat performances of Saturday night."


End file.
